<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beetlejuice AU Post #28 by girlswillbewomen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890195">Beetlejuice AU Post #28</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswillbewomen/pseuds/girlswillbewomen'>girlswillbewomen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BeetleJuice AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Ghosts, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, goth eddie excellence, she says one thing but shes terrible, smau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswillbewomen/pseuds/girlswillbewomen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prose update #28 for the Beetlejuice AU created by @staniel_uris and @transboyeds</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BeetleJuice AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949674</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beetlejuice AU Post #28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prose update #28 for the Beetlejuice AU created by @staniel_uris and @transboyeds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bev and Ben had been discussing what to do for hours, already desperate for the new residents to get out. Bev had been scrolling through the newly redownloaded handbook but had yet to find any plausible solutions while Ben paced the room. Stan and Richie had left them not long after Richie’s attempt at a makeover, which wasn’t too successful but Bev could appreciate their enthusiasm. She liked Richie. They were definitely overwhelming, but they also had made her laugh for the first time since her death.<br/>
Currently, her and Ben were standing shoulder to shoulder inside the closet as one of the new residents, Eddie, typed on the same computer they had used two years previous. They had hidden in the attic since his earlier attempts at coming in, unsure as to whether or not they’d be noticed since he had seemed to hear them before. Of course, this plan backfired as he had not given up as they had originally thought. Instead, he had come back and they had only had enough time to hop into the closet before the door swung open.<br/>
Her nose itched, which she didn’t think should be possible, seeing as she was dead, but it didn’t stop her from sneezing rather loudly, earning a startled look from her husband and a gasp from outside the closet.<br/>
“Who’s there?” Eddie’s voice calls out hesitantly. Bev looks to her husband for guidance but he does nothing but stare back. Exasperated, she grabs at the sheets which are hanging behind them and throws one over herself.<br/>
“Follow my lead,” she whispers to Ben as she opens the door.<br/>
“What the fuck,” the man breathes, hands on his hips, desk chair pushed off to the side.<br/>
“OoooOOoooh,” Bev replies in her spookiest voice, Ben joining in behind her. To their dismay, the blonde begins to cackle, folding in on himself with the force of his laughs.<br/>
“Are you guys trying to be scary?” he asks after he composes himself, a smile still on his face.<br/>
“Um, yes?” Bev responds, frustration clear in her voice.<br/>
“Sorry, but it’s gonna take a lot more than that for you to scare me.” He stares at the two of them for a long moment. “So, who are you, exactly?”<br/>
“We’re the last tenants of this house,” Ben answers helpfully from her side. Bev shoots him a look, but he only shrugs meekly.<br/>
“Oh, I think I heard something about that. Sorry about your deaths,” Eddie says, sounding sincere.<br/>
“Thanks. Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I’m Bev and this is my husband Ben,” she says, gesturing to Ben, who awkwardly waves.<br/>
“I’m Eddie.” He pauses again. “So why can’t I see your feet?”<br/>
“Well, according to our Handbook, you shouldn’t be able to acknowledge us at all, as humans tend to not see the strange and unusual,” Bev explains as best she can. Eddie smiles at her.<br/>
“Well, I myself am strange and unusual.” Bev loves him already.<br/>
“Edward! Come downstairs!” Sonia’s voice calls out. He sighs.<br/>
Eddie grunts and puts a hand over his face. “I’d better go see what she wants.” Bev pulls out her phone.<br/>
“Wait! What’s your phone number?” she asks sincerely. Eddie looks at her strangely.<br/>
“Uh, why would you need that?”<br/>
“I’ll explain later,” she huffs, waiting expectantly. He rattles it off quickly before another yell from his mother reaches them, sounding closer this time. With a small wave, he leaves, closing the door behind him.<br/>
“Well, that was something,” Ben comments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to check out our AU @BeetlejuiceAU updating every Tuesday &amp; Thursday</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>